Kekkai Sensen: Dimension Sphere
by Lucifer136136
Summary: This is another side book to the main story. Everything here isn't canon to the actual story as it will take place in AUs. Some characters will remain the same, some will be new that might or might not show up in the main storyline. What takes place here is just another day in Hellsalem's Lot. Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen) Yasuhiro Nightow Servamp Strike Tanaka


Weird, But Normal

BY: Lucifer136

***Alex's POV***

How should I say this, rather how should I start it. Guess I have to explain myself first. My name is Alex, I'm 10, on the autism spectrum and this is my second life. The last one sounds far fetched, but it's true. I was originally a normal 21-year-old college Japanese-American student studying literature and minoring in astronomy. I also got into anime & manga after doing a research paper as to why it was a trend back in middle school. I was rather quiet and was somewhat distant from my family, the reason I moved out of my parent's place and chose a school far from the city I grew up in. Despite my quiet nature, I had friends and was doing well with my studies. One night, I decided to stay past school hours and work overtime to help out my physics/chemistry professor along with a few other students. Believing we mastered and finalized the design for a black hole simulator, a device that would replicate conditions of a black hole and create a miniature one that possesses less threat enough for scientists to study. It would revolutionize the way science experiments would be conducted.

You see, that night something went wrong. As the machine was started, it began smoothly and then it started to sound like a warning. It rumbled, sparks flew and some parts began to fall out. The thin sheet of metal we used to act as a small door to allow hands to go into the box, was pushed by the hydraulics and before it could hit a student, I pushed her away and it pierced me instead. I felt pain and fell to the ground; my professor pulled the metal out, but I knew I wouldn't make it. I began to feel cold and then everything went dark.

I thought that was it and I could finally rest in peace; that wasn't the case. I woke to see a bright light and two strangers looking down at me, a man & a woman. The man had messy short white hair, purple eyes & dressed in a black kimono. The woman had red eyes, long raven hair, & dressed in an all-white kimono. The man claimed he was called 'Death' and the woman was 'Life.' I was told that I had not yet fulfilled my purpose in life and that my death wasn't meant to happen, thus they gave me a second chance. The catch, I didn't know where I was being sent to. I didn't regain the memories of my past life until I was three.

I was trying to talk but kept failing and after being taken to a specialist, I was diagnosed with autism. I guess the gods just wanted a reason to hide some of my weird aspects. My parents weren't distraught by the news and only acted as a reason for them to keep me close and shower me with affection and attention. During the time I regained my memories, I came to realize that I was reborn in the world of Kekkai Sensen, in Hellsalem's Lot no less. I guess the first thing that should have given it away was how my parents always kept an eye on the news and the sound of chaos every other day. I would say it strange being surrounded by the weirdness, but giving what I experienced before I was reborn, this was rather normal.

My parents work in Libra, a secret organization that maintains the peace and balance within Hellsalem's Lot. First time I went there was when I was a baby, but I only ever really got a good memory of it when I was three. If I don't have a babysitter, they take me to work and I just hanged around reading, playing prosfair, or doing whatever there was to keep me entertained. I grew to know the others and even ask me to call them 'aunt' and 'uncle.' They never question how I know so much and my parents weren't surprised by it, taking it as normal within this chaotic city. I knew much of the world from reading the manga and watching the anime, but I was surprised by some things that I didn't expect it to have. I was a geek and nerd in my previous life, so I was shocked that Dungeons & Dragons actually excited in this world and not some knockoff. Needless to say that with the existence of anime, manga, video games, and D&D, I resumed some of my hobbies. Yet, I also gained a new hobby and it's exploring the city. I generally have no need for TV when the city itself is a movie.

Returning to the present, I woke this morning and went about my daily routine. After getting dressed in a white t-shirt under a red/black plaid shirt, wearing my black pants and matching sneakers, I went to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I still found my appearance odd; my eyes were now crimson, something that I inherited from my dad. My short messy hair while light brown, looks black or dark brown under certain lighting and then there's my white forelock; apparently these two hair traits are recessive genes on my moms die of the family. After brushing my teeth, I put on a scarlet hoodie and fixed my hair a little before heading out to the living room. I was at the top of the staircase, with my left hand on the railing when I saw my dad all dressed up for work and yelling on his phone.

"Zapp, stop whining and get to work. I understand you have a daughter, but let her go to school. You can walk her there and head to the office."

I heard Zapp respond back.

"_Says the one who refuses to have his son go to school. I was told of today's event on short notice. Steven, if you need something done grab someone else._"

I think my dad is getting annoyed. It's easy to tell if he's with mom and me he has no problem showing it, but if it's when someone else he'll become really nice and develop a gentle tone.

"I'm sure you can make it up to her during the school play. She's a strong girl and can handle herself. I'm sure you want don't want to disappoint her with a pay deduction."

"_Y-Yes.I'll be there half an hour later._" With that, the call ended.

I heard the beep and dad looked up at the staircase towards me. He was surprised but happy to see me.

"Look who just got up? Feeling better?" He began to walk towards me but stopped. "Chain?"

"Steven, let him rest a little before you begin to play with him." I felt a hand touch my hair and then rest on my back.

I looked up and saw my mom who is dressed for work as well and then back at dad.

He looked a bit down but knew she was correct. "You're right, but you can't blame me if it's the first time we've seen him out of his room this whole week."

Well, I can't put the fault on my dad. I got sick Monday and was bedridden for almost this week. During that time, they took turns staying home nursing me to health.

"We'll let him rest and see how he gets." With a gentle push, mom and I began to walk down the steps.

Reaching the bottom, dad kneeled down and gave me a quick hug. Standing back up and giving a hug to mom as well. Letting go of each other, dad spoke.

"Let's have something to eat before you lose your appetite." He looked at me as he said those words. I guess I worried them too much.

As we headed to the kitchen, the bell rang and dad looked at mom and me.

"You two head to the kitchen, I'll catch up."

He left to open the door, leaving mom and me to head to the kitchen. Before I could take a seat, mom gave me a hug from behind and a kiss to my right cheek.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, my little pup."

She let me go and went about grabbing a bowl and proceeded to pour cereal and milk. I know mom and dad already had something to eat as they woke before. If I wasn't sick, I would have woken at the same time mom would have, which is usually 5:30 AM. She laid the bowl in front of me along with a spoon and went to grab two mugs to pour tea for dad and herself.

"Mom, were you in the study?"

I kept my eyes on her and without having to look at her face, I can guess she smiled.

"I was."

"Can I ask what you were doing?"

She took hold of the mugs laid one to her left and took a seat next to me.

"I was going over my work and planning the lessons that we missed this week."

I feel guilty. I know my parents took on the liberty of homeschooling me instead of taking the risk of me to attend a school, but I also don't want to be the reason they get behind on lessons. I guess mom took notice as she placed her hand on my head.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry. We were ahead of schedule, to begin with, now eat. You haven't eaten much this whole week and I want you to get better just as much as you want."

I began to eat when dad walked in with Mrs. Vedded, upon seeing me she smiled. I smiled back, the first time this morning. Dad does say that I take after mom in that regard, being stoic at times. I then looked at dad.

"Alex, we'll be leaving and we expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always well behaved."

He smiled. "That you are, but you seem to have inherited both out mischief. Must I remind you of three weeks prior?"

"No, I understand."

"That's my boy. I'll head out first, I need to make a quick stop."

With that, he left out the door, a smile on his face. Mom began to talk to Mrs. Vedded as I ate, turns out the cup of tea she made was for her. Here I was thinking it was dads. Once I finished eating, mom took my bowl and mug to the sink and gave me a kiss on my left cheek.

"Be good and get plenty of rest. If you begin to feel bad advice Mrs. Vedded to so she can call us, if not you know where the emergency phone is."

"I know. Good luck at work and tell dad the same. I forgot to do it as he left."

"I will, sweety. Thank you and thank you, Mrs. Vedded."

"There's no need to thank me, now hurry to work. I don't wish for you to be late."

"Right."

She walks over to the window and turns back to wave at me and Mrs. Vedded before leaping off. I assume she's heading to the Werewolf Bureau first and then Libra. I was too occupied looking at the window where mom left that I didn't notice Mrs. Vedded walking over to me and placing a hand on my forehead.

"No fever, but still rest today. Don't push yourself."

"Got it." I stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Do you need help with anything?"

She smiled once more. "You can help me again once you heal."

"Okay. In that case, I'll head to my room."

"Taking a nap."

"No, reading."

"I'll make sure to be quiet either way. I'll can you once its lunch time."

"What's for lunch?"

"That's a surprise."

"Why does everyone tell me that?"

"My best guess is that people enjoy making you happy."

"In that case, I'll leave you be. I'll be quite too so you can get stuff done fats and rest too."

"You're such an angel."

I wave to her as I leave the kitchen and back up the stairs to my room. I open the door, closing it as I enter the room and grab the _Dungeon Master's Guide _off of my bookshelf. I take off my sneakers and get on my made bed, laying down and I open the book, I felt Kuro snuggle up to me, he's a small black cat with a small mane and a spiky tail. I lost track of time as I read and it almost noon, during that time I managed to get through the _Dungeon Master's Guide_, the _Player's Handbook_, _Xanathar's Guide to Everything_, and the _Monster Manual_. I would have finished them faster, but I kept stopping and taking notes. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." Mrs. Vedded entered.

"It's lunchtime."

I put down the book on my nightstand where they are piled. I put on my sneakers, usually, I put on my slippers as a custom at home, but I want to go to the roof today. I'm disobeying a house rule, just for today. I follow Mrs. Vedded to the kitchen and take a seat at the table. She placed in front of my curry, rice, and a biscuit, along with water. She took a seat opposite me and began to eat the same thing. The TV was turned on to the news, its normal broadcast was interrupted by breaking news. Apparently, there was another giant that awoke and is walking through the city. I finish eating and hurry to my room. I grab my backpack and fill it with my journal, binoculars, four pens and pencils, my mobile video camera that also takes pictures and I head to the study and grab the emergency phone, which is just a simple android; though dad had it specially made, so it's not so normal. I feel Kuro rub against my leg and so I open up my backpack for him to crawl in. I let his two front paws and head dangle in the open and I zip up my backpack enough to leave my room to enter and leave. He yawns and falls asleep.

I haven't seen him all day, so I guess he was probably sleeping in the study. He's a weird cat, to be honest, I'm sure he's not a normal cat. He doesn't age, he doesn't' get sick, he knows what we talk about and he seems to always keep me safe. It'd make sense in this city, the weird is just the normal. I was surprised when mom let him stay, I'd figured with her and me being werewolves it'd be a 'no.' To dads and my astonishment, she's a cat person as much as she is a dog one. With everything packed I ran downstairs and walked towards the window.

"Alex, are you going to the roof?"

I turn to see Mrs. Vedded looking at me with worry. She knows what I mean by 'roof,' but it makes sense for her to worry when I've been sick this whole week.

"I am."

"I would advise you to stay in bed, but I'm sure you want to make up for lost time, right?"

I nod at her question. She sighed.

"Just remember to get back before your parents do, alright?"

"You have my word."

With that said, I jump out the window and head towards the location of the monster. Making my way there, I managed to spot the wonders of Hellsalem's Lot. I stop and take pictures every once in a while. Arriving at my location I landed on a roof a good distance from the giant and I took off my backpack and sat on the roof, my back leaning on the roofs cement railing. Opening my backpack, Kuro crawls out and rests by my right side, I take my journal and a pen, as well as my binoculars.

I began to feel stomping and I looked at the direction it was. I used the binoculars to take a closer look and with its help, I saw the giant look oddly familiar. In fact, if she wasn't given a name already by the beyond, I would have called her 'Mothra.' This world does have the Godzilla series as well, but they remain fiction as in my previous life. I guess the closest anyone there to Kaiju in this world are the giants that pop up and disappear in the mist.

I take a pencil and pick up my journal, drawing the creature out before I being to take notes. Doing that, I begin to hum the Mothra theme song. I was too absorbed in doing my task so I can see the creature go by that I was surprised when I heard a voice.

"It's going to go by if you don't stop and take a look."

I look around but spot no one. "Look down."

I see Kuro sitting up and looking at me. I stare at him and wait for a response.

"You sure you want a staring contest? Last time I checked you even look away from your moms gaze." He talked.

I want to say I'm shocked, though I'm not. I was born in a place where chaos, weirdness, and the strange are normal. I grab my binoculars and look towards the giant walking from my left to my right. I lower the instrument and look at Kuro.

"I knew there was something off about you. I was right."

"Last one to join the party. Your parents discovered this about me not long after you got me."

"So they lied?"

"No, they kept it secret. They thought it was better this way so you'd have someone to keep you company when they were gone. Don't be mad at them, for they also try to keep you a secret so no danger befalls you."

"I guess they can be overprotective."

"Can you blame them? This city thrives on danger, chaos, and mischief."

"Fair."

I saw Kuro jump onto the railing, onto my shoulders, and finally, rest on my head.

"You might want to hurry. From the looks of it, there's a small chance your parents might head home and see how you're doing. Plus, if we return early you can practice coding and hacking. You seem to have a talent for it and seems to be a skill to want nowadays."

"I'm still a kid."

"You are an old soul & a genius."

"And?"

"Among all your hobbies, this one might give you a bright future. Besides, your parents seem to be very encouraging with everything you do and have a habit of keeping you on the right track. Strict but lean, you're a lucky kid."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry before you catch another cold."

Before I could respond, the emergency phone rang. Kuro jumped down and took out the phone from the backpack. I took the device from him and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"I thought you were supposed to be home resting." It was aunt K.K. "Look to your right."

I did as she told me and turning to my right I saw a glint of light reflected off metal.

"Please don't tell mom and dad."

"Answer me one question first. Why aren't you home?"

"I wanted to see the giant. It's not every day that a new one is seen walking through. Changing topics, how did you spot me?"

"Pfft. You're hard to miss, being sneaky may be a trait of yours, but you still have a lot of training to do. I was making my way to my position when I spotted a kid on a roof. That's what I would classify as strange in Hellsalem's Lot."

"Don't people get on roofs?"

"Adults do, not kids."

"Good point. Don't worry, I was heading home. I just wanted to see the giant, draw it out, and take a few notes."

"Very well. This will be a secret between you and me."

With that, the call ended and I saw the glimmer fade. Packing my stuff back in my backpack, including allowing Kuro to get in and get comfortable, I headed home. I got a bit paranoid at being spotted by my mom, but it seems I managed to get home without getting caught. I ran to my room, took off my shoes and was quick to put everything away. I picked the books I took out of my bookshelf and placed them in their appropriate spot. I wrote a note to do some programming tomorrow, picked up the MP3 mom gave me to drown out noises and laid on my bed. Instrumental music is probably the only genre of music that calms me and makes me feel relaxed, allowing my imagination to run vivid, orchestral music seems to work best for when I read or study. I feel Kuro cuddle on my left and falling asleep listening to the low rumbling of the city.

When I came to, it was 4 four o'clock, the music still playing and my room's natural sunlight dimmed down a little and the sound of rain reached my ears; mom and dad should be here. I never truly liked spring, but the lighting something that made me happy. I sat up and paused the music, laying the MP3 on my nightstand and standing up. Putting on my slippers, I walk out of my room and look down the hall to the study, the lights were off. I walk downstairs, Kuro following me. With my left hand still on the railing, I could hear mom and dad in the kitchen. I want to say they're arguing, but they rarely do and it seems they are casually talking. I feel Kuro jump onto my right shoulder and rets there, as the voices of my parents left the kitchen into the living room. Mom was the first to notice me, followed by dad.

"Alex, are you feeling okay?" She kneeled down and placed her hand on my forehead.

I nod to her question. "Don't feel like talking much, I see."

Dad kneeled next to her and ruffled my hair a little.

"Mrs. Vedded wanted me to tell you 'good night'."

I look at him with confusion. Mrs. Vedded usually leaves at five o'clock.

"I told she can leave early today to enjoy time with her family, but she felt guilty for not saying anything to you before leaving. She said you were well behaved."

They both stood up and mom took hold of my right hand and dad took hold of my left. SHe spoke to me.

"You made it in time for dinner. I know it's always at 5:30, but with you walking around today, we wanted to watch a movie with you. That is if you're up to it."

I squeezed her hand and she laughed a little. "Thought you might say that."

Dad spoke, excitement filled his voice. "I'll make the popcorn."

Dinner went as always. Dad making some jokes here and there, mom sighing and laughing. They're talking about their day and mom making sure I'm feeling okay. Dad teasing when he gets the chance and teasing mom when he got an opening. Kuro was just being himself, eating and observing. Afterward, we made our way to the living room and watched some werewolf and vampire films, something that brings laughter to us despite having to be horror. I will admit that I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to horror films, mom is unaffected by them, and dad is just stone cold. But at times like these, when we watch scary movies, it's nothing compared to living in Hellsalem's Lot and knowing what the creatures are like; after all, mom and I are one of those.

One movie night was over, I got dressed in my blue pajamas and got into bed. Mom and dad came in to do one last check on me to see if I was doing okay, dad left to do some file some cases and mom read to me. We managed to finish the book and she tucked me in before leaving and closing the door. Kuro slept in his bed next to my nightstand, the window that was at the foot on my bed, the same side to which my bed is placed, was allowing to be hit by tears of the day. With the sound it made, I fell asleep to its soothing lullaby. Maybe it was a good thing I died in my past life because now I have what I always wanted, my family's love. I don't mind the idea of having a younger sibling, but after seeing I take after some of their habits, I think they rather have just me. I should wake up extra early when I'm over this cold and pick flowers from the roof to give to my parents; I wouldn't have been here without them. I can say this without a doubt, I'm happy here.


End file.
